He decidido olvidarte
by brentita98
Summary: Dicen que el amor duele, pero eso es mentira. No me duele el haberme enamorado de ti, me duele que no me correspondas. Pero se que tú lo sabes, desde hace tres años o mas, tal vez pensaste que era broma que ya se me ha de haber olvidado, pues fija te estás equivocado y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Mi segundo fanfic, denle una oportunidad, ¡pasen & lean! [CastielxSucrette], OCC


He decidido olvidarte

Prologo

"_¿Por qué a veces nos enamoramos sin pensar?,_

_¿Por que a veces pensamos que no es amor?,_

_¿Por qué a veces creemos controlarlo?,_

_¿Por qué a veces aparentamos ignorarlo?,_

_¿Por qué mi corazón late cuando te ve?,_

_¿Por qué sueño contigo?_

_¿Por qué tengo miedo de perderte aunque nunca fuiste mío?,_

_¿Porque me ilusiono contigo?,_

_¿Por qué busco llamar tu atención?"_

¿Por qué?...

La pregunta del millón a la que pocos les haya la respuesta.

¿Por qué?...

...la pregunta más frecuente.

¿Por qué?...

Dos simples palabras a las que nunca le encuentro significado, sigo buscando su respuesta más no las he encontrado aún. Cada día me despierto con la esperanza de encontrar por algún lado, atenta siempre estoy por si aparece de pronto. Pero triste el día que la encuentre pues ya la eh encontrado pero me niego a admitirlo.

¿Por qué?...

Una risa sin ánimos se me escapa de los labios, todos mis escritos terminan donde empezaron.

¿Es que acaso ninguno tendrá fin?

Por lo menos ya sé quién es el culpable, él maldito cobarde que ni siquiera sabe que existo. Aunque pase muchos años de mi vida con el estoy segura que no me recuerdas, aunque pasamos momentos agradables, seguro que ya me olvidaste, mas sin embargo sueño contigo. Sé que no te inmutas por mí, pues ese es mi castigo que tengo.

Sin saber que he hecho para merecerlo, el verlo y no tenerlo, el saber que está cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos. El saber que esta prohibido.

Después de seis años sin verte entendí que tú eres mi primer amor. Sonrió amargamente, que vueltas da la vida. Si personas que me conociera, me viera en este estado se burlaría de mí, y no las culpo. Pues estos seis años en los que juraba no haberme enamorado, que nunca sentiría celos, que eso era para tontos. Pero tú inconscientemente me provocaste todos ellos justos.

Dicen que el amor duele, pero eso es mentira.

No me duele el haberme enamorado de ti, me duele que no me correspondas. Pero se que tú lo sabes, sé que desde hace tres años o tal vez pensaste que era broma que ya se me ha de haber olvidado, pues fija te estás equivocado y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Mas tu decisión fue decidida.

Tal vez no soy lo suficiente para ti, tal vez nunca pensaste en ni como yo en ti. No obstante aun con tus defectos, con tu terquedad, tu inmadurez, tu modo raro de comportarte, tu lenguaje, de todas formas logre enamorarme de ti.

¿Sabes? recuerdo cuando te conocí entraste al salón, 'niño nuevo que no rompía ni un plato' fue lo primero que pensé al verte aun así desde que te vi me llamaste la atención, quizás fue por esa sonrisa de seguridad que tenías o por tu manera despreocupada de presentarte, pudo ser por tus ojos chocolates que a la luz del sol se ven verdes, probablemente por tu cabellos castaño con destellos dorados, la verdad me da igual ahora. El chiste es que cuando te di su pe que había algo que me atraía hacia ti.

Como un imán.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que conseguiste amigos. Fue algo de admirarse pues yo a pesar de los años sigo siendo tímida. Creo que es una de las cosas que nos diferencia, pues tú eres fuego y yo soy hielo, tú eres extrovertido y yo introvertida, pero no importa ya.

Los años pasaron, desde ese día fuiste el tema de conversación de varias comidas, tu nombre siempre estaba en mi mente.

Nunca pensé que fuera amor, no sabía lo que era pero estaba segura que amor no era.

Que tonta, ¿verdad? creo que cierta parte de mi lo sabia pero se negaba a creerlo, te preguntaras por qué ahora no lo niego.

Pues fácil ya no tengo nada que perder.

Te seré sincera nunca he llorado por ti y, no creo que eso vaya a pasar. No estoy acostumbrada a eso, no nací para ser débil, no nací para que me pisotearan, y es por eso que no te lo declaraba.

Pero ahora todo cambio.

Cambio simple y sencillamente el hecho de que he decidido arrancarte de mi vida por completo, y para ello debo primero confesártelo.

Porque no quiero sentir eso, porque me da asco sentirlo.

Ese sentimiento que me carcome, que me hacer rabiar pero al mismo tiempo me hace feliz. Después de tanto meditar eh decidido volver y enfrentarme a ti para que sepas que ya te olvide, para que te enteres que ya no te quiero y aunque me es te precipitando a decir esto creo que te detesto.

Otra mentira pronuncia mis labios y mi mano que redacta en este papel pues detestarte no podría, y menos odiarte.

Fuiste el amor de mi vida y por eso jamás podre olvidarte. Recordare nuestros buenos momentos; como cuando fuimos al súper-mercado acompañando a nuestras madres de compras para los preparativos del día del niño. Tu madre como siempre, preparaba todo con la ayuda de la mía buenas amigan eran, o debo decir son pues ellas siguen en contacto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos con nuestros hermanitos? Damián mi pequeño hermano estaba jugando con Aarón tu hermanito ambos de la misma edad cuatro años, por lo cual rebotan de alegría, corriendo de ahí para haya. Yo estaba muy cansada por la caminata, pero aliviada ya que te ofreciste a llevar mi mochila y yo la tuya, pues la tuya ni pesaba. En ese momento algo en mi interior me dio un cosquilleo, no supe que era y no le di mayor importancia ¡Que ironía! ahora sé que eran las tan famosas "mariposas en el estómago". Lo sé soy un completo desastre en el amor. Pero que le vamos a hacer, así soy. Sin embargo no dude ni dos segundos en aceptar la propuesta. De un momento a otro Aarón salto hacia ti. Como siempre lo sostuviste en tus brazos, que tierna escena contemplé. Luego los tres, -ya que Damián se había ido con mi madre- nos dirigimos a la sección de pasteles donde se te ocurrió la grandísima idea de tomar unas cerezas de los pasteles.

Tan travieso como siempre.

Lo hiciste y le diste una a Aarón. Como siempre te reclame por el mal ejemplo que le inculcabas a tu hermanito y, como siempre solo cambiaste el tema. Ahora me preguntabas si podía hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza, te respondí que nunca los había intentado porque no me gustan. Solo me miraste y también lo hice me dijiste que mentía y te dije que no era cierto, tuvimos una de nuestras famosas mini-discusiones y termino en un reto; a ver quién podía hacerle el nudo más rápido a la cereza, tome tu celular -pues tenia cronometro- para medir cuanto tiempo te tardabas. La metiste en tu boca y empezaste a moverla con tu lengua, hacías caras chistosas, ¿las sabias? Pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando… ¡Te estabas ahogando! ¡Por Dios! Sentí un dolor en mi pecho al verte ahógate, no dude ni dos segundos en ir a tu ayuda te golpee la espalda y sacaste el pedazo de tallo, ya sin peligro me empecé a reír viendo que el gran 'Castiel Dómine' no pudiera cumplir un reto, después de las risas que nos echamos recuperamos la compostura y me dijiste que me tocaba a mi sentía nervios y no sabía por qué, creí que era por tomar una cereza sin permiso o porque tal vez me ahogara intentándolo, pero para mí buena suerte mi madre y la tuya vinieron a decirnos que ya nos hirvamos de la que me salve ¿No lo crees? Lo graciosos de todo esto es que ahora sé que significa hacerle un nudo al tallo de una cereza. ¿Será que querías probar si besaba bien?...esa pregunta resonó en mi mente cuando me dijeron el significado de ello. Pero ya no importa como lo dije desde el principio te escribo esto para poder plasmar en papel todos mis sentimientos hacia ti y creo que ya viene lo bueno.

_Te Ame,_

_Te Amo,_

_Y espero algún día poder Olvidarte,_

_Fuiste mi primer amor,_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón,_

_Pero creo que ya es hora de dejarte,_

_Dejar este amor platónico,_

_Que no me deja vivir en paz._

_Atentamente…_

_Sucrette __Lemoine_

Una joven de 17 años de cabellos negro con destellos azules, ojos chocolate piel suave y tersa como la nieve, finos rasgos de su cara, con cuerpo proporcionado y vos angelical, tal vez un poco bipolar, tímida e inocente la joven yacía en su escritorio admirando la carta que acababa de terminar.

_-Muy cursi…-dijo para sí.-pero tenía que desahogarme de todas manera-suspiro-de todas formas nadie se va a enterrar._

Doblo cuidadosamente el papal y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar un encendedor, con el papel doblado en su mano y con la otra sujetando el encendedor se dispuso a ir a su papelera. Cuando estuvo enfrente de este, extendió la carta hacia este y acerco el encendedor por debajo de la hoja encendiéndola poco apoco el tiro a la papelera viendo como se consumía aquel papel por las llamas y respiro hondo.

_-Bueno creo que por fin acabo-dijo así misma-Rosalya espero y tu consejo sirviera para algo-dijo la peli azul recordando a su mejor amiga la cual le había dado este consejo-veamos si desahogarse en papel sirve-de repente sonrió melancólicamente-ya que voy a regresar…será mejor que me olvide de él._

Con este pensamiento la joven peli-azul se dispuso a arreglarse para dormir…mañana saldría su vuelo a Francia más exacto Paris volvería a su pueblo natal en donde lo conoció. Habían pasado tres años desde que se fue a estudiar a España seis años de admitir su amor, nueve años de conocerlo y 1 hora desde que lo arranco de su corazón.

Como el papel se consumió por las llamas, así se consumió su amor así él.

_Adiós Castiel __Dómine__te despido de mi corazón-fue lo último en salir de sus labios antes de ser atrapada por Morfeo._

NOTAS FINALES:

¡Hola chic s!, ¿Cómo están?

Bueno aquí vengo otra vez a darles lata con otro fanfic. Ahora quise animarme por hacer uno más largo & de Castiel. Pero la verdad una parte de mi quiere dejarlo hasta aquí, como un oneshot (lo se soy mala xD) aun así no estoy muy convencida del todo así que quiero pedirles su opinión, ¿creen que debo seguir? o, ¿Qué así está bien?

Sus reviews son bienvenidos den su opinión por favor.

En esta historia les agregue apellidos a los personajes, y agregue a otros más, estos son franceses –puesto que el juego es de allá se me hizo lo más razonable- los cuales son:

*_Dómine: Viene de una familia noble de Francia, grandes políticos, profesionistas & COMPOSITORES. (Creo que se dan una idea del por qué lo elegí)_

_*__ Lemoine: Literalmente significa monje. En realidad este lo elegí porque me gusto, viene de grandes sacerdotes & ministros religiosas, que en cierta forma representa la personalidad de esta Sucrette._

Por ultimo Amour Sucré & los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, sino a ChinoMiko lo único mío aquí es la trama & alguno que otro personaje.


End file.
